


Make my heart melt like metal, make my heart melt like snow

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Casual Sex, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is an artist, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shaw is stupid, metal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Au commencement, il y avait l'entreprise familiale Lehnsherr & Lehnsherr, orfèvres de grand talent  depuis des siècles. Mais le dernier des Lehnsherr en date se spécialise dans un domaine très particulier et fait profiter de ses talents à un certain Charles Xavier. [Secret Santa du Collectif NoName 2018]





	Make my heart melt like metal, make my heart melt like snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustPaulInHere (Isallys)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/gifts).



> Voici donc ma participation au Secret Santa 2018 du Collectif NoName, "Joyeux Noël" à toi, JustPaulInHere. Comme toujours un grand merci à Nalou pour sa relecture et merci à vous d'être là !

_Au commencement était la chair._

Avant le commencement, il y avait l'entreprise familiale Lehnsherr & Lehnsherr, orfèvres de génération en génération depuis... des siècles. Le travail du métal coulait dans leurs veines, fluide et brûlant. Si le dernier Lehnsherr pouvait se targuer d'être très habile, ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il était le descendant de son célèbre homonyme, Erich Lehnsherr. Ce qu'il faisait peinait à tenir la comparaison.

Il fallait dire qu'Erik s'était spécialisé dans des pièces qui, de prime abord, semblaient être grossières à côté du travail minutieux de ses aïeux. La bonne société bien-pensante se moquait parfois à mots couverts de son art, mais force était de constater que sitôt que l'on avait pu essayer par soi-même, on revenait presque toujours sur sa décision.

Le concept de ses produits n'avait en soi rien de particulièrement novateur. Il n'était pas seul sur le marché, mais le seul à faire du véritable sur-mesure. En parlant de cela, il était temps pour lui de se préparer pour son rendez-vous. Erik se targuait d'être toujours des plus professionnels et ce quelles que soient les circonstances.

Aujourd'hui était un jour à veston. Veston gris perle ajusté à la perfection, sa mallette de cuir fauve sous le bras, il était grand temps d'y aller. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il arrivait devant l'établissement qu'il gratifiait maintenant de visites régulières depuis bientôt quatre ans. « Monsieur Lehnsherr, » Petit hochement de tête avec sourire gouailleur d'Alex Summers. Au début de ses visites, le portier le détestait cordialement, persuadé qu'il était simplement un de ces businessmen de la pire affaire qui venaient abuser du personnel de l'établissement en toute impunité, leur argent leur achetant une conscience.

Erik se dirigea vers le bureau du réceptionniste qu'il salua : « J'ai rendez-vous avec Charles. »

« Il vous attend. » lui signala Hank sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

Lui aussi, il attendait Charles. Il attendait toujours avec impatience ses visites bimensuelles à Charles F. Xavier, tenancier du Manoir X. Sitôt qu'il sortait, il comptait déjà les jours qui le séparaient de ses retrouvailles avec lui.

Il devait amener ses produits pour la démonstration de façon à ce que Charles puisse vérifier qu'il s'agisse bien de ceux qu'il avait commandés. S'il fallait être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était pas tant par souci d'un contrôle qualité (qu'il savait être irréprochable) que Charles tenait à le voir.

Erik remonta le petit couloir bien distinct de celui qu'occupaient résidents et clients et se dirigea vers le bureau du tenancier. Il frappa pour la forme et entra de suite. Charles l'accueillit avec un sourire fatigué mais sincèrement heureux. Devant lui, un monceau de papiers, un grand mug de thé fumant et encore plus de paperasse.

« Erik, mon ami, il est bon de te voir. Et je vois que tu as ce qu'il nous faut pour demain. » Charles désigna la belle serviette d'Erik du doigt.

« Tu souhaites contrôler la marchandise ? » s'enquit Erik.

« Je te fais confiance, mais si tu me prends par les sentiments...»

« Ce sont les nouveaux modèles, tout juste sortis de l'atelier. »

Charles sourit comme un enfant le matin de Noël et se saisit de la serviette qu'il pose sur son bureau avant de l'ouvrir avec joie et convoitise. « Superbe, vraiment superbe, Erik, tu t'es surpassé. » Il effleura le métal, passant l'index et le majeur sur la pièce d'art que le souci du détail de l'orfèvre avait poussé à reproduire à la perfection. Parce que Charles  _la_ connaissait. Il passait et repassait ses doigts, absorbé par la familiarité du geste. Erik déglutit avec difficulté, toussota pour interrompre le moment, les gestes assurés de l'autre homme l'hypnotisant presque.

Il s'agissait encore de régler les détails pour la conférence du lendemain. En sortant d'ici, Erik devrait passer chez l'imprimeur pour récupérer les cinq affiches A2 et la soixantaine de tracts qui seraient distribués au public à l'entrée de la salle. La location du vidéoprojecteur avait été convenue et l'objet serait installé en fin de matinée. Raven et Erik devaient parler tous les deux une demi-heure puis on laisserait ensuite un temps pour les questions du public, parce qu'il y en aurait forcément. La métamorphe et le métallokinésiste s'étaient vus à plusieurs reprises et avaient échangé pléthore de mails pour convenir d'un discours unifié qui promeuve efficacement les produits présentés ce soir-là.

« J'ai quelque chose d'autre, mais ce n'est pas pour tes clients. » finit-il par dire en sortant de sa poche une petite boîte couverte de velours. Après un moment, un brin hésitant, ajoutant comme une réflexion après coup : « C'est pour usage personnel. ». Charles sourit, retint imperceptiblement son souffle... et ouvrit la boîte.

Dans le petit écrin se tenaient, nichées, presque blotties, trois billes de métal flottant imperceptiblement au-dessus du capiton de velours rouge. De coutume, celles que l'on trouvait en magasins dédiés se tenaient entre elles et formaient un obscène chapelet mais celles-ci étaient mobiles et indépendantes : parfaites pour être utilisés avec un métallokinésiste de la trempe de Lehnsherr.

Avec un air de défi, Charles releva la tête de sa contemplation et s'enquit : « C'est une proposition que tu me fais ? »

« Toujours, » répondit Erik avec un petit rictus. On le savait naturellement bien doté, mais on venait d'en avoir la confirmation. Son pantalon à pinces impeccablement repassé mais imperceptiblement déformé trahissait sans façon son désir de plus en plus manifeste. Charles n'était pas en reste. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire usage de sa mutation pour savoir que les images auxquelles songeait si fort Erik étaient un miroir de ses propres pensées mais de se voir ainsi, à la merci de son partenaire, les billes de métal immiscées en lui, se trémoussant alors que l'orbe butait avec une précision chirurgicale sa prostate... Il en frissonnait d'anticipation alors qu'un mot seul lui échappa : « Maintenant ! ».

Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre. Le rictus d'Erik s'élargit et il acquiesça en répétant le même mot. Contournant son lourd bureau, Charles s'assit sur les genoux d'Erik qui s'installa plus profondément dans le fauteuil et ils s'embrassèrent avec avidité et gourmandise. Ce n'était pas la première fois et très clairement pas la dernière.

S'ils devaient définir leur relation, ils auraient beaucoup de mal : ils n'étaient pas amants réguliers (c'est ce qu'ils aimaient croire), ils n'étaient pas non plus amis avec bénéfices, non ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Enfin, pas si sûr, mais chacun savait ce que l'autre aime, connaissant le corps de l'autre presque aussi bien qu'il connaissait le sien. Ainsi les mains de Charles trouvèrent naturellement leur chemin dans la crinière rousse. Le baiser s'enfiévra. Parce que quoi qu'ils fussent pour l'autre, ils avaient ce besoin de s'embrasser, de se goûter, de se trouver. Ce n'est pas dit qu'ils soient assez patient pour les petits jouets qui ont initié cette scène.

Charles voulait plus de contact, il voulait plus de peau contre la sienne, il voulait plus de friction. Il voulait Erik en lui et voulait être en Erik. Charles entreprit d'ouvrir le veston de son vis-à-vis, puis d'extirper sa chemise de son pantalon qu'il ouvrit tout largement sur un sous-vêtement déformé en conséquence.

Erik s'était redressé pour faciliter la manoeuvre et présentement son pantalon se retrouvait à ses chevilles, gisant sur le haut de ses brogues cirées à la perfection. Charles en profita pour aller chercher le nécessaire dans le troisième tiroir de son bureau.

Si l'on était surpris d'apprendre que Charles gardait des préservatifs dans son bureau, on saura que c'était tout à fait professionnel. En effet, des représentants venaient assez souvent tenter de décrocher un lucratif contrat pour fournir son établissement et lui laissaient ainsi une quantité non-négligeable d'échantillons.

Parfois contre leur gré, parce qu'Alex ne les laissait pas entrer et ils se retrouvaient à laisser leur marchandise à la porte. Charles avait ainsi une très belle collection de prophylactiques parfumés, de jouets vibrants de toutes sortes, de cordelettes de toutes les matières imaginables, mais le monopole des  _objets_  de métal restait celui de la Maison Lehnsherr.

Avec application, le tenancier de l'établissement tomba à genoux devant le fauteuil de bridge. Nez-à-vit, il s'affairait avec dévotion, enfila le prophylactique sur le sexe déjà douloureusement tendu d'Erik. Sa langue se fut gourmande, il nargua, il goûta, mais tâcha d'être efficace. Il n'était pas le seul rendez-vous dans la journée de l'orfèvre. Lorsque neuf minutes plus tard, Erik vint, c'était dans un long soupir où l'on retrouvait une litanie de  _Charles_ dont la première voyelle se trouvait fichtrement élonguée.

Echange de rictus, puis Erik invita Charles sur ses genoux avec un sourire un peu plus salace. Xavier retira son pantalon de tweed et attendit les instructions avant de s'installer aussi confortablement que possible. Les instructions ne vinrent pas : d'un mouvement souple du poignet, Erik envoya s'envoler hors de leurs écrin les petites billes de métal qui tombèrent dans sa main tendue.

Charles tendit le bras pour attraper un sachet de lubrifiant dans la corbeille d'osier trônant sur son bureau. Il le donna à Erik, qui en enduisit soigneusement les orbes d'inox avant d'en envoyer une première, puis une deuxième, se perdre dans l'intimité de Charles. Charles qui frémit : le métal était encore un peu froid mais déterminé.  _Il_  savait où il allait, d'où il venait, comme doué d'une vie propre.

Les soupirs et soubresauts qui agitèrent le télépathe étaient parfaitement indécents et tout à fait au goût de son partenaire qui l'aidait de sa main, en miroir des gestes parfaitement obscènes effectués sur le godemichet de titane par Charles plus tôt dans la journée. Lorsqu'il rendit les armes, ce fut dans un long soupir de contentement. Leurs salutations furent brèves, ils se revoyaient le lendemain.

Leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours des plus plaisantes mais toujours trop brèves au goût d'Erik. Il n'empêchait qu'il fallait qu'il file ou il serait en retard chez l'imprimeur. Et Erik Lehnsherr n'arrivait jamais en retard nul part, il avait une réputation à tenir. Lorsqu'il ressortit finalement du bureau de Charles, le secrétaire le fusilla du regard. Peut-être que ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés le trahissaient, mais il aurait juré que McCoy était comme un fauve furieux qui  _sentait_ sur lui l'odeur de stupre et de musc.

Il était près de 20h30 quand il franchit la porte de son appartement, il délaça ses chaussures, défit sa cravate de soie, ouvrit largement son veston qui tomba sur le fauteuil Le Corbusier, les pans de sa chemise ouverts. Un large verre de rouge plus tard, rasséréné. Mais il ne suffisait pas de boire, il fallait maintenant se nourrir. Téléphone au poing, commande habituelle au traiteur du coin de la rue. Trois quart d'heures et deux grandes assiettes de bouillon de poulet aux boulettes matzo plus tard, il se sentit bien mieux. Se coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain ? Une bonne idée. Maintenant dévêtu, sa tête toucha l'oreiller et il s'endormit peu après.

 _L'éco-orgasme : le plaisir écologiquement correct : une conférence de Raven Darkhölme et Erik Lehnsherr_   _au Manoir X samedi 22 décembre à partir de 17h30. Ouverte à tou·te·s à partir de 16 ans. La conférence sera suivie d'une séance de questions-réponses avec les intervenant·e·s_.proclamait le tract sur papier recyclé qu'il s'empressa de froisser rageusement et de jeter sans ménagement. Sebastian Shaw exécrait Charles Xavier et ses idées, exécrait davantage Erik Lehnsherr et exécrait encore plus l'usage de ces espèces de points qui lui brûlaient la rétine.

Son (ancienne) entreprise avait été sur le même secteur de marché que celle de Lehnsherr. Il avait fait fortune dans la vente d'accessoires sexuels en tous genres et ce de préférence dans des couleurs criardes. Sans souci pour la qualité des matériaux utilisés, tant qu'il pouvait revendre fort cher. Aux différents procès, il s'était murmuré des mots aussi grossiers que mensongers :  _trafic d'humains, infertilité, malformations foetales, maladies hépatiques et rénales..._ Que de sornettes et puis ce n'était pas comme si un peu moins d' _humains_  sur Terre allait faire la différence, non ?

Passés devant les tribunaux à plusieurs reprises, à chaque fois les collectifs de "victimes" avaient fait appel et avaient fini par obtenir gain de cause. Il avait quasiment tout perdu jusqu'à devoir déclarer banqueroute l'année précédente. Des employés qui avaient porté plainte contre lui. Un collectif d'usagers rendus infertiles à force d'utiliser ses produits bourrés de phtalates. C'était ce qu'avait conclu le tribunal en lui ordonnant de payer plusieurs millions de dollars de dommage et intérêts. Son dernier million fut dépensé à essayer de corrompre le jury d'appel. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre Lehnsherr mais il pouvait au moins tenter de saborder sa conférence.

Ne voulant pas donner l'impression d'être réduit à mendier son pain pour survivre, Shaw se dirigea vers son armoire, mit son blazer bleu et son ascott de soie rouge et se décida à sortir. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de chauffeur, qu'il avait dû vendre sa dernière voiture de luxe pour pouvoir le payer, lui qui avait menacé aussi de lui faire un procès. Mais pourquoi les gens s'obstinaient-ils à vouloir le mettre au tribunal ? Prendre le bus, parce que présentement c'est tout ce que M. Sebastian Shaw, ex PDG de Shaw inc. pouvait se payer.

Une heure quarante-cinq et trois correspondances plus tard, il arrivait sur place. Le vigile le regarda salement mais le laissa tout de même entrer. Montant jusqu'au perron, Shaw manqua de se prendre les pieds dans la rampe d'accessibilité et maudit encore une fois tous ces foutaises pour rendre la ville plus "accessible". Une fois arrivé en haut des marches, on le regarda l'air mauvais, mais il avait volontairement décidé d'arriver en retard. Rien de tel pour déconcentrer un conférencier. (Plus franchement, manquer le premier bus n'avait pas aidé).

Sur le podium, derrière un pupitre, une femme bleue martelait son discours avec force et hargne : « Et on n'oublie pas les sept commandements de l'éco-orgasme... ». Ce néologisme absurde lui agressa les oreilles et il n'écouta pas la moitié de ce que racontait la conférencière. Tout juste saisir quelques mots au vol, ceux qui l'arrange, pour trouver comment contredire et contrarier le public, semer dans leurs esprits la graine du doute. Ce sont les applaudissements soutenus de l'auditoire qui finirent par le sortir de sa transe. Lehnsherr revint sur le devant de la scène et s'installa sur une chaise à côté de la femme dont Shaw n'avait même pas essayé de retenir le nom.

Depuis sa place, en retrait de Raven, il prit le temps d'observer le public l'air de rien. Trouvant des signatures magnétiques connues et d'autres moins. La salle n'était pas comble mais il ne restait que quelques sièges ça et là. Erik considéra que cette première réunion rencontrait un certain succès. A l'arrière, isolé du reste de l'audience comme s'il les repoussait, Erik remarqua avec dégoût que Sebastian Shaw était venu.

On ne pouvait pas interdire à quelqu'un de venir assister à une conférence et il ne blâmait pas la sécurité de l'avoir laissé entrer mais s'attendait au pire. Prévenir Charles s'avérait être une priorité. Un message télépathique plus tard, c'était chose faite. Comme une arrière-pensée, Charles ajouta à la fin de leur conversation :  _Ce costume te fait un cul sublime, mon cher. J'en mangerais_. Ses joues s'empourprèrent imperceptiblement et Erik pria pour que son corps ne le trahisse pas. Vengeance : image mentale : Charles prenant Erik contre la table de la salle de réunion, la queue jusqu'à la garde dans le cul palpitant d'un Erik se tordant sous le coup du plaisir alors que Charles le caresse avec application.  _C'est très bas, Lehnsherr, mais j'apprécie l'intention._

Alors que le public applaudit, conférencière et conférencier, heureusement caché par la nappe longue qui recouvrait la table pour le conférencier, s'installèrent de façon à prendre les questions du public. Une première question vint d'une femme - qui semblait plus âgée que la moyenne du public, toute de bleu vêtue - après qu'elle a remerciée Raven et Erik.

« Une question purement technique : vos produits sont-ils compatibles avec un strap-on ? »

Erik laissa Raven répondre, après tout, c'est elle la professionnelle de la recherche et développement. Elle connaissait bien l'équilibre entre rassurer la clientèle potentielle et ne pas trop en dire pour ébruiter leurs recherches qui pourraient profiter à la concurrence : « Merci de votre question, madame. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé un matériau assez résistant pour tenir le coup face au métal mais qui soit aussi confortable pour les usagères et usagers. Nous y réfléchissons sérieusement, nous souhaitons travailler avec des matières naturelles et autant que possibles, biologiques.»

Shaw sauta sur l'occasion qui lui était tendue sur un plateau d'argent. L'espace d'un instant, on hésita à lui donner la parole mais cela générerait de l'agitation dans le public si on refusait une question de but en blanc sans donner d'explications :

« Monsieur Lehnsherr, vous dites que c'est biologique, mais que faites vous de l'utilisation de l'adamantium, c'est pas franchement très écologique ça et puis les réactions allergiques... Et l'exploitation des gisements de vibranium au Wakanda c'est pas joli-joli ça ? »

Erik se passa la main sur le front et s'efforça autant que possible de rester calme face à une provocation aussi grossière. Qu'en plus Shaw fasse mine de dénigrer Raven le mit encore plus hors de lui. Il but une longue gorgée d'eau pour se calmer et pour éviter d'insulter copieusement l'ex-businessman.

« Comme nous a expliqué Ms Darkholme, nous n'avons utilisé l'adamantium que dans les phases de conception des prototypes et jamais ceux-ci ne sont sortis de nos laboratoires de recherche. En effet, tous les modèles soumis à notre panel de démonstration sont en titane. Nous n'exploitons pas de gisements de vibranium ni au Wakanda ni ailleurs. »

C'était bien la vérité, mais pas toute la vérité. Parce qu'il y avait bien  _ce_  prototype que Charles et lui avaient testé sur l'une des paillasses du laboratoire. Ils avaient eu une chance monstre que Charles ne développe pas de réaction allergique au métal mais il était vrai qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'adamantium pur. Avec une  _émotion_  toute charnelle, Erik songea à l'air parfaitement débauché de Charles à cet instant-là, la façon dont son regard bleu bleu bleu si bleu s'était voilé, comment ce râle de plaisir avait franchi ses lèvres si rouges alors qu'ils les mordaient au point de presque faire couler son sang grenat pour étouffer son cri de jouissance. Qu'il était beau.  _Correction_  : Qu'il est beau. Tout le temps.

Perdu dans sa rêverie, il n'entendit pas la troisième question, qui heureusement pour lui, était à destination de Raven. Il devait rapidement regagner contenance. Ce qu'il parvint à faire avec succès après cinq minutes qui semblaient s'étirer à l'infini.

Au quatrième rang, un homme en noir de la tête aux pieds était entouré d'un côté par un type qui devait avoir le même âge qu'Erik, mais dont les cheveux en bataille à la façon "coiffé avec les pattes du réveil" et les grands yeux verts lui donnaient un air d'adolescent ainsi qu'un vieil homme équipé d'un lourd manteau violet. Ils se regardaient à tour de rôle, brûlant clairement d'envie de poser une question mais hésitants. Ce fut finalement une femme à la sobre mais élégante robe de velours vert et au chignon impeccablement tiré qui posa la question après les avoir regardé et levé les yeux au ciel. Son accent n'était pas américain mais pas anglais non plus : « Merci Ms Darkholme, M. Lehnsherr, nous avions une question. » Là, elle eut les trois hommes qui n'en menèrent pas large. « Pensez-vous qu'ils puissent être utilisés en synchronisation avec plusieurs partenaires ? »

 _Ce sont des sorciers, Erik_. _Écossais._

Erik ne se posa pas la moindre question, tout était possible de nos jours, alors pourquoi pas avoir des sorciers écossais d'un certain âge et d'un âge certain à une conférence d'informations sur les godemichets en métal créés par Lehnsherr & Lehnsherr.

Il acquiesça et développa des explications techniques sur la résonance du métal, les ondes électromagnétiques. Voyant qu'elle comprenait, il se prit au jeu et se lança dans des explications byzantines pour le profane. Mais apparemment pas pour l'écossaise qui posa de nouvelles questions sitôt qu'Erik avait répondu. Le dialogue dura une bonne dizaine de minutes et se conclut sur un échange de sourires connaisseurs.

 _T'es sexy quand t'étales ta science_. Son coeur manqua un battement et s'il n'y avait pas eu l'auditoire entre eux, il aurait déjà été en train de rendre premiers hommages et derniers outrages à Charles. C'était décidé, aujourd'hui, il oserait.

Ce n'était pas juste parce que Shaw le mettait sur les nerfs qu'il avait envie de faire ça aujourd'hui. C'était plutôt ce sentiment qu'il avait eu au réveil le matin-même. Ce besoin d'agir. Il ne voulait plus attendre quand il était possible d'agir. Peu importait la réaction de Charles.

Les questions se succédèrent et Erik répondit mécaniquement, l'esprit déjà un peu ailleurs. C'était décidé, après le cocktail destiné aux client _·_ e _·_ s, il lui dirait. Parce que si il décryptait bien son langage corporel, Erik ne risquait pas de se prendre une bâche. Car autour de lui plus que de quiconque, Charles se faisait charmeur, charmant, enjôleur, affreusement tactile. Caressant, désirable, désirant. Un homme sans attaches qui pourtant l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Charles qui s'assurrait de toujours avoir ce café qu'il appréciait particulièrement alors que lui-même était un buveur inconditionnel d'Earl Grey, Charles qui lui souriait de ce sourire qui lui faisait croire qu'il n'y avait que lui qu'il voyait. Charles qui lui offrait chaque année à Noël une belle bouteille de Cognac. Encore une dernière question, quelques nouveaux applaudissements et la conférence s'acheva. Il sourit et remercia très chaleureusement et sincèrement Raven.

On se dirigea alors vers le salon tendu de velours pourpre où auraient lieu les transactions. Tout se passa de façon claire, au grand jour et en toute transparence. On achetait une oeuvre d'art unique, après tout. Certaines personnes venaient seules, d'autres avec un conjoint et d'autres encore avec plusieurs partenaires. Les écossais, comme Erik les appelaient dans sa tête, vinrent et achetèrent plusieurs exemplaires.

« Albus, allons, je peux tout de même payer cela, vous n'avez pas besoin de me faire la charité, » insista à mi-voix l'homme en noir. « Mais qui a dit que c'était pour utiliser avec vous uniquement, Severus ? C'est aussi pour mon usage personnel, » sourit le vieil homme derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

La dame tout en bleu avait trouvé l'écossaise : « Oh Minerva, c'est toi ? » « Ma chère Irène, c'est bien moi, je me disais bien que je te verrais ici. » , il se trouvait qu'elles avaient une amie commune chez qui elles se retrouvaient dans leur jeunesse. Erik entendit le nom d'Amelia Bones et des références aux Fêtes du Solstice.

Il serra beaucoup de mains, sourit poliment, se saisit au vol d'une coupe de champagne sur la table, grignota un petit-four. Mais peu à peu alors que l'heure avançait et que l'on se rapprochait de 21h, la salle commença à se vider, les acquéreurs repartant heureux, de beaux sacs de velours sous le bras. Charles avait apparemment fait ce qu'il fallait pour que Shaw ne puisse pas entrer.

« Champagne, monsieur le baron ? » Erik se retourna et se retrouva face avec Charles, qui lui tendit une coupe assortie d'un sourire aguicheur. Il rétorqua avec le même sourire : « Si vous insistez, James, mais je ne serais pas contre quelque chose de plus fort. »

« Alors pour ça, baron, il faudra me suivre. » sourit plus largement Charles. Erik savait reconnaître une proposition quand il en voyait une et il savait que Charles avait envie de la même chose que lui. Mais il avait une priorité et il saurait s'y tenir, du moins il l'espérait. Une fois dans le hall, c'était l'affaire d'une minute pour qu'ils atteignent une petite porte dérobée, qui, Erik le savait, menait à l'appartement de Charles. Un endroit tout à fait personnel où jamais un client n'entrera. Il n'y avait que Raven, qui était la demi-soeur de Charles, ou Erik, qui s'y rendaient, ou peut être une fois Hank quand il s'était senti un devoir de ramener chez lui son employeur lors d'une de ses cuites légendaires.

Une fois tous les deux, loin de l'agitation de la salle de réception, ils se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux avant de baisser un peu la tête avec une timidité qu'on ne leur connaissait ni à l'un ni à l'autre. « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, » dirent-ils en même temps. « Toi d'abord » à l'unisson. Charles se sentit rougir à l'arrière de la nuque mais parla tout de même : « En fait, c'est vraiment rien du tout, mais j'aimerais que tu le sache… » Erik l'encouragea avec un petit sourire.

Charles inspira bruyamment, un peu plus rouge que quelques minutes auparavant, et Erik sentit que ce n'était pas à cause des trois petites coupes de, par ailleurs très bon, champagne.

« J'ai tellement peur que ça te paraisse con, en fait. »

Erik l'admonesta :

« Tut Tut, pas de prétérition, Professeur ! »

« Tu m'aides pas vraiment là… enfin bon, tant pis. »

Il marqua une pause et puis d'un coup parla sans reprendre son souffle : « Jevoudraisquetoietmoiçasoitrégulier. » Charles rit nerveusement.

L'orfèvre hésita : « Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que tu me demandes. »

« Mais toi, qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire ? » bredouilla Charles.

« Oh pas grand chose, je crois que je suis amoureux. »

« Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Raven ? » soupira Charles à mi-voix et l'air un peu triste, « Tu viens pour me demander ma bénédiction ? »

Cette fois-ci Erik rit et sans ménagement : « Idiot ! C'est de toi que je suis amoureux ! » puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et soupira à son tour. Tout ce que Charles lui avait proposé c'était de devenir un plan-cul régulier et lui se mettait à faire des déclarations d'amour...  _Oy Gevalt_ comme aurait dit sa grand-mère. Il s'assit brusquement, parce qu'il sentait que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui, c'était un mauvais rêve et il allait se réveiller. Ce n'était qu'un rêve alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve lorsqu'il sentit que Charles s'installait devant lui, ses mains sur ses joues et qui l'embrassait avec une tendresse qui était rarement leur lors de leurs étreintes vigoureuses. Quoique parfois, lorsqu'ils s'endormaient avant le second round et qu'ils étaient dans cette état curieux entre le rêve et l'éveil, où tout semblait possible, où Erik se prenait à songer à une vie domestique entre Charles et lui. Où il s'imaginait glorieusement nu dans la petite cuisine de Charles avec seulement un tablier minimaliste, à lui faire de la chakchouka pendant que celui-ci émergeait de sa torpeur, sirotant son mug de thé, ne portant que la chemise trop grande d'Erik qui lui couvrait les fesses mais qui laissait suffisamment de place à son imagination pour qu'il puisse avoir envie d'un second tour contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

Et puis, la réalité lui revenait en pleine face quand ils prenaient à tour de rôle une douche express et qu'il s'habillait avant de partir hâtivement à la boutique. Mais ce soir-là, le retour à la réalité s'avéra beaucoup plus plaisant, parce qu'il ne rêvait pas, Charles l'embrassait avec une tendresse infinie. « Idiot ! Je t'aime aussi ! » Tous les deux s'esclaffèrent de soulagement, c'était le stress qui retombait d'un coup et ils ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de rire à en avoir mal aux côtes et des larmes au coin des yeux.

Lorsque Erik parvint à reprendre son souffle, il se rappela de pourquoi ils étaient venus là.

« Il faut qu'on célèbre ça, il nous faut quelque chose de fort, ton excellent cognac peut-être ? »

« Oh mais j'ai mieux. »

Charles contourna un guéridon jonché d'objets de cuir en tous genres et se dirigea vers le bar d'où il extirpa une belle bouteille de whisky plus toute jeune et qui avait déjà vingt ans d'âge quand il l'avait achetée. C'est l'un des derniers vestiges de ses années à Oxford et la bouteille ne sortait que pour les très grandes occasions.

Aujourd'hui était une très grande occasion.

Parce que ces deux idiots de Charles Xavier et Erik Lehnsherr, après quatre ans, six mois et trois jours, avaient enfin cessé de se tourner autour.

Au grand soulagement de Raven.

Qui soupirerait quelques mois plus tard quand les garçons essayeraient avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme les nouveaux jouets de Lehnsherr et Lehnsherr. Ou plutôt de Lehnsherr et Xavier-Lehnsherr depuis leur mariage.

**Author's Note:**

> L'éco-orgasme est un concept défendu par l'association Générations Cobaye et je vous invite fortement à découvrir ce qu'ils font. Un seul mot d'ordre, se faire du bien sans se faire de mal. Pour plus d'informations : [[x](http://www.generationscobayes.org/je-donne-des-eco-orgasmes)]


End file.
